Chuck Vs The Walker Sisters
by CharahForever23
Summary: Sarah got more then she bargained for when she met her 26 year old sister for the first time. Can she live up to the expectations of being an older sister? Can Chuck handle two Walker women living under the same roof? Only time will tell! Lots of Charah!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here is a new story from me. I kind of thought about this idea for awhile. I always thought that they should of introduced a sister for Sarah in the series because it would have been funny to see how Sarah handled being an older sister. In episode 4 of Season 1, they had mentioned that Sarah had been burned when she and her sister had used baby oil instead of sunscreen but they never really played on that. Just kind of left it hanging. So, this is a story that I brewed up in my head of what would happen if Sarah found out she had a sister in Season 5!

I do not own Chuck, although I wish to god that I did! I do, however, own Daytona. Enjoy!

BEDROOM===CHUCK & SARAH'S APARTMENT

"Get up, you lazy ass." Sarah growled as she poked her finger into the soft flesh of a human being. The person grunted and rolled over, away from the older blond. Sarah rolled her eyes and then threw her foot onto the bed, manoeuvering so that it rested just above the person's stomach and pushed, knocking the person on the ground with a loud 'THUMP". The person stood up, rubbed her head and gave Sarah a glare, which would cause the devil himself to shy away.

"What the hell was that for, Sarah?" The woman hissed, hands slinking down to her sides. Her fists began to clench and unclench in anger.

"That was for being pathetic. Here you are, laying in bed all day, crying over a guy that left you for another girl." Sarah said with a hardened tone. Her eyes softened and then she sighed, "I'm sorry, Daytona, but no sister of mine is going to weep over a stupid man." She said and watched as her sister rolled her eyes. "Especially one that didn't deserve you."

"I wasn't crying, nor weeping actually. I was _sleeping_, you know, a new thing that people tend to do these nights, instead of extracurricular activities right next door to their sisters' room." Daytona mentioned, glaring at Sarah who turned a small shade of red. "Ya, I can hear _everything. _" Her sister said, cringing slightly. "So can I please sleep?"

Daytona fell back onto her bed, blond hair whipping wildly around her. Sarah sighed. She didn't think it would be this hard. When she found out a year ago that she had had a baby sister, she was ecstatic. She would finally have family of her own. Someone that she could talk to about anything. Not that Ellie wasn't her sister too, but Daytona was her _blood _sister. It was different somehow. Plus, she was an older sister and that had just made everything much more better. She had always wanted to be an older sister.

When she had first met Daytona, she had been mesmerized by the similarities between the two of them. Blond hair, colbat eyes, goofy smile. It was all there. Even the spy heritage. Daytona had worked for the NSA for years and Sarah never had a clue that she even existed. It hurt to think that she could have had a sister all these years yet her mother nor her father had ever mentioned a word about it. Sarah found it hard to believe the amount of havoc the younger blond brought upon her enemies. For awhile, she had been known as 'The pocketed Ace', meaning that if all else failed, they brought in the Ace up their sleeve and sent her to finish the job. That all changed about two years before the sisters' had met.

Daytona, while on the job, had fallen for her partner, Wesley Scott. He had been one constant in her life and had saved her more times then she could count. That, in turn, had made her fall deeper then she would care to admit. It was those feelings, however, that caused her last and final mission to blow up in her face. She had been on the edge of victory against a major assassian named, Rio Calpectra who had killed many NSA and CIA agents over the last ten years. She had had a knife to his throat, ready to finish the job, when Wesley had been shot. She had hesitated, not long but long enough to let the man elbow her in the gut, and take off into the night. She should have ran after him, but she hadn't, instead she stayed with her partner, letting Rio Calpectra go. Two nights later, Rio killed the NSA Chief-in-staff''s wife.

It was a mistake that not only cost her what was left of her career, but it also cost her the only real man that she had loved. He had stayed with the NSA, leaving her to fend for herself as he got stationed in Bolivia. She regretted it in some ways, but she knew that if she had had the chance to redo the scene in her head, she probably would have done the same thing. Except, she would have never hesitated.

For a year, the young blond was aimlessly going through life, working as a salsa instuctor and getting by, paycheck to paycheck. She hadn't done much with her life and was upset about the fact that she didn't really have anyone to lean on. Her mother had disowned her and her father, well, her father was god know's where. Then, she had met Liam. Liam Stone was one of the men that broke through her stoney walls and made his way into her heart. His dimpled smile won her over and she fell hard for him. Knowing that he was a 'normal' guy made it all more real.

Liam and Daytona had been dating for about a year when Sarah came into the picture. Something that Liam had orchestrated. He had searched high and low for someone in her family so that when he proposed, she would have someone to come to the wedding. Finally, he had come across the name 'Jenny Burton' and although her name had changed to 'Sarah Walker' he had still found her.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Chuck Bartowski yawned, stretching his arms high in the air as he strolled into his livingroom. It was a warm, sunny morning and he felt like he should be going for a run. He began to walk back into his room to change when he heard a groan come from said room. Smiling, he entered the room to see his wife of about a year, roll onto his side of the bed and let out another groan._

_ "You are __**not **__supposed to be out of this bed at this time in the morning, Mister." She growled, opening one eye to take a peek at her husband. He smiled and shrugged. "Seriously, get over here, I need my pillow." She whined with a small smile. _

_ "How else are things going to get done around here, if one of us doesn't get up, huh?" He questioned with a smile, earning a growl from his wife. He let out a laugh and began to take his PJ pants off in order to change into his sweats for his run. _

_ "Really? You expect me to __**let **__you go, after you decide to strip in front of me?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow as she leaned up on her elbows to get a better look at him. Chuck laughed and shrugged his shoulders, his eyes playful. Sarah narrowed her eyes into slits. "You're not going to come back to bed?"_

_ "I'm gonna go for a run. Need to stay in shape." He said and took his shirt off, smiling internally. Sarah groaned again. __**Now**__, he was just teasing her. As Chuck began to search the room for his running pants and shirt he could hear shuffling coming from the bed. His eyes involuntarily drifted towards his beautiful wife wearing his sweats. He smiled, damn she looked good wi- "Hey!, Those are my running pants!" He hissed, watching as a large smirk stretched across her face. Her eyes turned innocent._

_ "Oh, are they? I had no idea honey." She said innocently, but Chuck knew better and against his better judgement he smiled, while shaking his head. Devious little woman. "Why don't you come over here and take them off of me?"_

_ Chuck's jaw slackened as he stared at his innocent looking wife. The smirk that she had on her face moments before had disappeared. She needed an Oscar for this performance. She actually thought that he would buy the innocent 'oops, I didn't even know' act? Chuck stared at the woman in question and then let a slow smile spread across his face. Two could play at this game. _

_ "That's ok, hun. Considering they're the only pair I use for running, I guess I can take them off your han- ugh, legs." He answered, walking over to her. Had he blinked, he would of missed the small, victorious smirk, that crossed her lips. He hadn't. _

_ Chuck reached her and peeled the blanket back the rest of the way to show her long legs, drowning in his sweat pants. His eyes, never leaving hers, he rested both of his hands on her waist and tucked his fingers under the waistband of the sweats. Sarah's eyes closed involuntarily as she let out a small moan. Chuck began to pull the pants down, agonizingly slow, making sure that his fingers ran across her smooth skin. The original plan had been to torture her with his touch and then leave her hanging but as it turned out, his plan was starting to backfire. __**Very **__much so._

_ Sarah continued to let out little moans as his fingers ran down her thighs and finally, when Chuck couldn't stand it anymore he quickly yanked the pants off, causing his wife's eyes to shoot open and glare at him. He smiled victoriously and dangled them in front of her. Mission, well, half accomplished. She had won, just a little bit._

_ "Thanks hunny, for you know, keeping them warm." He said with a smirk. Sarah's mouth opened, whether it was in shock or in protest he didn't know. He turned around, pulling his pants on and going to the dresser to retrieve a shirt. Feeling very accomplished, he hadn't heard the snort and the footsteps currently making their way towards him. _

_ When warm hands land on the cool skin of his lower abdomen, he stopped dead in his tracks, closing his eyes. Damn her. Then he felt a body stretch flush across his from behind. Chuck wanted to note in his head that he had tried to succeed in going for a run, but he knew the moment her hands started playing with the string on his sweatpants that he was a goner. So gone. _

_ "Well, I was going to go for a run, but since you asked so nicely." He squeaked with a groan, turning around, picked up his wife, her legs automatically wrapping around his hips. She let out a yelp at the sudden movement but all coherant thoughts left her as he slammed his lips into hers, walking them both over to their bed, and falling down on top of her. His hands began to roam the curve of hips, going lower and lower until he reached her..._

_ DING DONG_

_ Both groaned at the interuption. Chuck pulled away from her slightly and pouted before glaring at their doorway. Could people not leave him and his wife alone for like five hours? That's all he needed. Five freakin' hours. Sarah sighed and rolled him off of her. They both stared at the ceiling for a moment before they heard someone knocking on their door._

_ "Damn." Chuck moaned and got up from their bed. Sarah looked at him apologetically and obviously frustrated. "I'll get this, get rid of them, and then we can go back to our nice morning." Chuck declared and gave Sarah a wink to which she smiled at. _

_ Chuck threw on a shirt and made his way to the front door. Whoever it was, was here awfully early and although he should have been a little more catious, Chuck didn't care at the moment. He threw the door open, ready to tell whichever friend that was at his door to scram when he saw an unfamiliar face. The man was smiling apologetically, and had a curious look on his face. His jet black hair was spiked to perfection and his tall statuesque figure stood at about Chuck's height. _

_ "Hi, i'm very sorry to bother you, but does, "The man paused, looking down at the piece of paper he carried in his hands, "Sarah Walker live here?" The man finished, looking into Chuck's eyes with hopeful ones. Chuck looked confused as to why this man was looking for his wife._

_ "Depends, who's asking?" Chuck answered, his eyes automatically turning slightly defensive. Just as the man was about to answer, Sarah walked out in a tank top and shorts._

_ "Hun, who's at the door?" She asked and watched as the man standing in the doorway froze. She narrowed her eyes slightly, not recognizing this man. "Can we help you?"_

_ "It's true. I found you." The man whispered, in a slight trance. "You look so much like her." Chuck's eyes narrowed in confusion. What was this guy talking about? Chuck was about to open his mouth to stop the guy from staring at his wife when the man spoke, a little louder this time. "I'm sorry for staring. I have been looking for you for about four months now and i'm just shocked that it's actually you."_

_ "Why have you been looking for me exactly?" Sarah asked, putting her hand on the but of her Smith and Wessen that rested against the small of her back. The man smiled and handed Chuck a picture. Chuck looked at it a moment and his eyes widened. He looked up at Sarah and motioned for her to come over where he stood. She complied and went to his side, taking a look at the picture he held. Her eyes grew wide._

_ "That's my girlfriend, soon-to-be fiancee, Daytona Burton. She's 25 years old is the most stubborn person on the planet. When I do marry her, I wanted her to have some family at the wedding and I had heard from someone that she had a sister she didn't know about." He said, glancing from the picture to the couple in front of him. "I've been looking for you Sarah, because __**you **__are her sister." He finished and watched as Sarah's mouth dropped open in shock. Her eyes turned to Chuck's and then back at the man._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Day, you can't lay in bed all day and mope. Sleep deprived or not, this is the only thing you seem to be doing all day, everyday, for the last week and half." Sarah chided gently, not wanting to hurt her sister's feelings but wanting to get her point across. Sarah heard a groan and watched as her sister sat up, glaring daggers at her.

"Fine, i'll go for a run." Daytona replied, jumping out of bed, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Happy?" She asked, sending another glare Sarah's way before marching off to the bathroom to change.

"Ecstatic." Sarah mumbled, before running a hand across her face in slight annoyance. Is this the way she acted when she was upset? God, her poor husband.

KITCHEN===CHUCK & SARAH'S APARTMENT

Chuck smiled as he smelled the delicious aroma of his chocolate chip pancakes that were being cooked. He made them just the way his wife and sister-in-law liked them. He was hoping that today would be the day that Daytona would arise from her cave of a bed and venture out into the real world. It had been over a week since Liam had left her and she had locked herself in her bedroom. Luckily, her very talented sister, and his beautiful wife, managed to pick the lock and make it so that Daytona could never lock her room again.

Chuck's thoughts were interupted when his tired looking wife came into the kitchen, a scowl etched on her face. He put the last of the pancakes on a plate and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. She let out a relieved sigh, and instantly relaxed in his arms. He ran soothing circles along her back and pulled away enough so he could look at her face.

"How's everything going this morning?"

"Well, she's going for a run. Which is good, right?" Sarah questioned and then let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't know what to do, Chuck. I'm not good at being a sister, I actually kind of suck at it." Sarah said in a defeated voice, her eyes going to the floor. Chuck wanted to shake some sense into his sister-in-law. She was making it extra hard on Sarah and it was ripping her apart.

"Hey, look at me." He whispered, putting a finger under her chin and raising her head to meet his eyes. "You do **not **suck at being a sister. You are fantastic at it. You're always there for her when she needs you, and you have been supporting her since the day you met her and if you still don't believe me, ask Ellie." He said and let out a small smile. Sarah looked into his eyes and knew that he was right. She was definitely trying to be a good sister, it was just the lack of communication between the two agents. Both had been CIA or NSA agents and had been trained to bottle up their emotions. Maybe that was why she was having such a hard time connecting with her sister.

"She's just so frustrating, Chuck. She constantly gets angry at me, slams the door in my face when I try to talk to her about him, throws _my _knives at Morgan when she's bored. It's exhausting. "She confessed, letting out another angry sigh. "She won't talk to me. I thought siblings were supposed to come to eachother about this stuff. You know? Like you and Ellie tell eachother everything. Why can't Daytona and I be like that?" She questioned and watched as Chuck let out a small laugh.

"Sarah, sweetheart, Ellie and I have been siblings for over 30 years, where as, you and Daytona have only been sisters for about a year. The sibling magic doesn't just happen over night. It takes time. You two will get there, and then you'll wish that you _didn't _have to share all of your feelings." He said and pulled Sarah in for a hug. He kissed her on the forehead just as Daytona walked into the kitchen, sporting running shorts and a plain red t-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and it looked like she hadn't slept in days if the dark circles were any indication.

"Hey Tonie, I made yours and Sarah's favorite! Chocolate chip pancakes!" Chuck said happily, waving a hand towards the plate full of pancakes. Daytona looked at the stack of pancakes a moment, and turned around.

"Not hungry. "She said, heading for the door to commence her run. Just as she was about to exit the apartment she stopped, and turned her head slightly. "Thanks anyways, Chuck." She said, leaving the apartment. Sarah's mouth opened wide open and turned to glare slightly at her husband.

"She says 'Thank you' to you, yet she can't so much as say, 'Hey Sarah' to me." She growled, not understanding the way her sister was acting. Chuck simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"What can I say? It's all of my Bartowski charm, the Walker woman just flock over it." He said, laughing as he dodged a pillow aimed at his head.

Ok, there's the end of Chapter 1, i'm hoping people like this story. It's going to have tons of Charah and it's going to develop the realtionship between the sister's too! It's going to be a fun story to write and let's face it...I love writing married Charah! They are soooooo fun to write :D I also love writing the reactions between both sister's. It will be an interesting ride, folks, so hold on to your hats, hit that review button and review :D Tell me what you think!


	2. I'm fine

New chapter! Yay! Thank you to all that reviewed :D It means a lot. So i'm going to mention now, that although Daytona may seem like a bitch now, she won't be that way later. Think of Sarah before she met Chuck except she does have feelings and uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism. It's going to be really fun to develop a bond between her and Sarah. Plus, it will show a lot of how Sarah has changed over the years. Anyways, i'm rambling.

I do not own Chuck, although I wish to god that I did! I do, however, own Daytona. Enjoy!

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON===CASTLE**

Chuck sighed as he twisted around in his chair. He had been at Castle for about 3 hours and all he had accomplished was the report for the last mission that the team had had. He knew that they had options to choose from, but a lot of the missions that Carmichael Industries had been raking in always sounded fishy in one way or another. Of course, in this business, most things always sounded fishy. The only mission that seemed to be worth doing was a seduction mission and he absolutely _hated _those. Especially when a female would be needed because that usually meant that his _wife _would have to do it. However...

"Hey Chuck." His sister-in-law said, making her way down the steps into Castle. Chuck's eyebrows shot up in surprise, earning a snort from the blond woman. "Ya, I was _conviently _thrown out of the house for a renovation, apparently." She stated, with disbelieving eyes. She sighed and plopped down into one of the chairs beside him. Chuck let out a small laugh, his wife was an interesting woman at trying to communicate.

"Well, you know, our apartment does need to be renovated." Chuck declared with a smile. Daytona rolled her eyes and layed back against the chair, tilting her head to look at the ceiling. "So, about this morning..."

"Look, I deal with things in my own way. I don't like to talk about my _feelings, _"She confessed, pausing to show her disgust for the word, "and that's just how I am. Liam dumped me, i'm hurt, i'll get over it eventually and that's all there is to it." She finished and shrugged her shoulders. "Sarah just doesn't get that, I guess." Chuck watched the younger Walker's expression throughout the whole speech and couldn't help but notice the amount of hurt that radiated off of her, even if she tried to hide it.

"Daytona, I understand that you're hurt and that the first thing an agent is trained to do is get rid of their emotions and/or feelings." Chuck said, smiling sympathetically. Daytona opened her mouth to protest but Chuck continued, "But in this _family, _" He stressed, "we tend to either overanalyze things, or share our feelings and let others help. I know you're not used to that, but neither was Sarah." He said and watched as Daytona sighed and looked away for the briefest of moments before returning her gaze to his. "Don't forget that your sister was a CIA agent for about ten years before she met me. She was the hardcore, all-about-her-job, no-emotions-or-it-got-you-killed type of agent and it took me about three years to break through her walls." He confessed, then smiled. "It was hard, but I would gladly do it all over again, because that woman is the most sweetest, lovable, loyal, and trustworthy person I have ever met. All it took was a little TLC." He said and smirked slightly.

"Ya," She snorted, "and a couple of years." She mumbled, knowing that Chuck heard her. He frowned and rolled his eyes.

"She just wants to connect with you, Tonie." Chuck said, using the nickname he had dubbed her with, the moment they met, "Sarah feels like the worst sister in the world because she can't help you. Sarah Walker does _not _like feeling helpless." He emphasized with a raise of his eyebrow. "Trust me."

Daytona watched as her brother-in-law continued to rant about how much Sarah had changed over the years. She knew that he was right in a lot of ways, she was treating Sarah like an enemy instead of like a sister and she began to feel guilty. Sarah was nothing _but _a sister to her. She picked her up when she fell, protected her, gave her a place to live and even took all the crap that the younger Walker dished out. No complaints. Sarah had even been there the night that Liam had left her, and had done nothing but be a sister. She had made threats, swore that she would do anything for her, and then comforted her when she had almost broken down for the first, and only, time in years.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_ Chuck and Sarah walked into their home, soaking wet and both a little frustrated. They had went on a mission that night and it hadn't turned out exactly the way they had planned. Four extra guys had shown up and thwarted any attempt at stealing the priceless artifact back. _

_ "Can't we catch a break, just once? Just once. I mean, everytime we think we get ahead..."Chuck trailed off before crashing on the couch in exhaustion. Sarah nodded her head, falling beside him. Chuck turned to her and smiled softly. "You were amazing tonight, though." _

_ "Thank you. You weren't too bad yourself, mister." She replied with a smile of her own. She leaned up and kissed him sweetly, letting it drag on long enough for him to put a hand up to her face. When she pulled away, he pouted and stuck his head between the krook of her neck, laying gentle kisses along her collarbone. Sarah closed her eyes and let out a small moan of appreciation. Chuck pulled away and looked into her eyes._

_ "How about a massage? You're so tense." He stated, slight concern clouding his voice. Sarah smirked and ran her hand up his side, tantalizingly slow. Chuck closed his eyes, a blissful smile upon his face. "Is that a yes, Mrs. Bartowski?"_

_ Sarah leaned in and kissed him softly, grabbing a hold of his shirt slightly. She then deepened it, pulling him closer to her before prying his mouth open with her tongue. He willingly accepted, cupping her face with both hands. The two battled for dominance with their tongues, as their kisses started to intensify. Sarah straddled his lap, barely breaking their kiss and ran her hands up under his shirt, making Chuck shiver slightly. Chuck flipped the so that he was lying on top of her. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist causing Chuck to run his hands along her thighs. Sarah moaned loudly and began to shiver with excitement._

_ "Are you ready for..." Chuck paused, breaking their kiss for a moment upon hearing the lock to their door jiggle. Both pulled away instantly and looked towards the door in alarm, curiousity, and a glare. The front door opened and a young, soaked blond figure stood in the doorway a moment before coming in and shutting the door. Her face was still, and motionless. Almost empty. She looked at the two people sitting on the couch, paying no attention to their compromising position._

_ "He dumped me." She said, emotionless. Her face didn't betray the hurt and sorrow that she actually felt at the moment. Nor did her body betray how tired and drained she was. At that moment, Daytona felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. The instant the words left her mouth, Daytona headed down towards her bedroom, her feet dragging along the floor slightly and little droplets of water landed on the floor and trailed a path to the younger blond's room._

_ Sarah and Chuck looked at eachother a moment, both with surprised looks upon their faces. Liam and Daytona breaking up was not something that either of them had ever thought was possible. They were a power couple. Strong with eachother, not without. Before Sarah could open her mouth, Chuck got off of her a motioned towards the direction the younger Walker had taken._

_ "Go. Be sisterly." Chuck said with a soft smile. "Be amazing." He added with a wink. Sarah smiled, her heart melting. Chuck always thought about others before he thought of himself and it was one of the many reasons why she loved him. Sarah leaned over and gave him a light kiss before standing up and walking towards her sister's door._

_**DAYTONA'S BEDROOM**_

_ Upon entering her younger sister's room, Sarah noticed two things. One, her sister sat on her bed, motionless, staring blankly at a wall. Two, there was a shiney ring hanging around the blade of a knife that was currently embedded in said wall. Sarah looked at her sister and felt like she was staring into a mirror of herself about 5 years ago. She was cold, emotionless, and didn't even notice the older Walker's presence. Sarah should have known what to expect, but staring at Daytona now was something completely different. The girl was hurt and Sarah wasn't much of a comforter._

_ "I'll throw him in a meat grinder if you want." However, she __**was**__ prone to violence. It tended to help her deal with stressful situations. "Or in a pond full of piranhas." Sarah finished and watched as the blond looked up at her. If she had blinked, Sarah probably would have missed the ghost of a smile that crossed her younger sibling's face. But she had seen it and it made the whole upcoming experience feel a little more easier. "Sharks? Lions?" She continued to question, sitting down beside Daytona on the bed. "Penguins?"_

_ "Penguins?" _

_ "Hey, they are dangerous things when angry. Peck you till you bleed, the little bastards." Sarah mumbled, remembering a time when penguins were her biggest enemy. She looked up into Daytona's eyes and could tell that although the blond was hurting, she was finding the conversation amusing which was definitely a start. "I once had a mission that landed me in hot water with a penguin..."She paused, squinting her eyes in rememberance, "Ok, well, not __**hot**__ water cause it was actually pretty cold and very dry at the same time, but none the less it was this huge penguin that had a problem with me chasing a guy into his habitat and..." She rambled, causing Daytona to crack a small smile._

_ "You're rambling, Sarah." She said, raising an eyebrow at her older sister. Sarah closed her eyes in slight embarrassment. _

_ "It's Chuck." Sarah blamed, letting out a small laugh. "He's passing on personality traits like they're christmas gifts." She explained and smiled softly. _

_ "He does." The younger blond replied, her eyes sinking ever the slightest._

_ "Day, you know that I would do anything for you, right?" Sarah said, her voice softening considerably. Daytona reverted her eyes back to the wall that held the knife and ring._

_ Sarah watched as her younger sister battled her inner emotions, trying to keep them back, yet not knowing whether or not she could. The silence in the room was almost deafening. When it seemed like she wouldn't get a response from her earlier statement, Sarah stood up, not knowing what else to do to comfort her sister. Sarah let out a small sigh and turned around to walk out but froze the moment the younger blond murmured five words._

_ "What do I do, Sarah?" _

_ Sarah turned back around and wished she hadn't, for when she layed her eyes on her sister's, the tears welled up in her own eyes. The younger Walker looked so broken and utterly confused that it broke her own heart as well. Sarah sat down beside her again and placed a comforting hand on her back. Daytona's eyes started to water, despite the fact that she was so desperately trying to hold the tears back. _

_ "You push through it, Day." Sarah said, supressing her own tears. Her face showed confidence and truth. "Make the best of what you have. You have a family that loves you, we'll help you through this." She finished, catching her sister's eyes for a moment before her sister diverted hers to the floor. "Are you gonna be alright?" She asked, and was so sure that Daytona was about to burst into tears, but it didn't happen. What happened was something that Sarah wished hadn't._

_ Daytona slowly raised her eyes to look at the wall straight ahead of her. There was no trace of the possibility of tears left in the younger blond's eyes. Instead, there was a bone chilling, stormy coldness that surrounded her eyes. She stood up, walked over to the wall that held her favorite knife and a token of her ex lover's affection, and pulled the knife from the wall, letting the ring drop to the floor. Daytona turned back to her older sister and sighed. _

_ "I'm fine, Sarah. I'm tired though." Daytona said, her face stone cold. Sarah opened her mouth to protest but was intereupted. "I said i'm fine, now would you, __**kindly, **__leave my room." Daytona hissed, starting to get annoyed. Sarah sighed heavily, throwing her hands in the air and walking out of the room without another word. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"You're right, Chuck." Daytona said, whilst letting out a sigh. Chuck stopped mid sentence and stared at the younger blond a moment before smiling brightly. "Easy on the smile, you're hurting my retinas." She teased and let out a small chuckle. "I know i've been harsh on Sarah eventhough it's not her fault. I'll apologize. " She finished and rolled her eyes as her brother-in-law's smile persisted. "I'll gladly poke my eyes out first if you don't stop with the smile, though. Maybe i'll staple your mouth shut in the process." She mused, putting a finger under her chin in thought.

"What is with the Walker woman and violence?" Chuck asked to no one in particular.

"Shouldn't of married one, moron." A new voice said, walking down the steps of Castle. Chuck sighed and watched as John Casey descended the stairs with a smirk on his face. "Walker Jr." He nodded in greeting. Daytona snorted.

"You can call me by my first name, you know?" She said and watched as the former Colonel shrugged his shoulders.

"Where would be the fun in mocking you if I couldn't call you that, though?" Casey said and watched as the woman frowned and started to glare before huffing out a breath and folding her arms across her chest. Casey turned to Chuck. "Any missions?" He asked, causing the woman's ears to perk up.

"Well, we do have a couple. One I think..."

"Great, i've got this one, Bartowski." Casey said, a glorified and relieved smile appeared on his face. He was starting to get the itch back on his trigger finger.

"I've got this one, Bazooka Joe. " Daytona quipped, with a smirk. Chuck and Casey looked at her, both with eyebrows raised. She shrugged. "What? I haven't been on a mission in like two weeks. Give me this one, will you?" She asked and watched as Chuck began to mouth his concerns. "Me so sad?" She tried, turning her best puppy dog eyes on her brother-in-law causing him to clam up. He watched her expression a moment before sighing.

"It's yours, Tonie." Chuck declared, causing the younger Walker to smile in triumph and the older man to glare.

"You're giving the mission to her? Oh come on, look at her." He growled, waving a hand at her, causing Daytona to frown. "Malibu barbie looks like she's been hit by a truck and hasn't slept for days." He said and although John Casey is usually a very smart man, he realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth. He winced slightly as the once cobalt blue eyes, turned into a black stormy blue.

"First of all, _Colonel, _" She started, smirking at the use of his former title, "I was one of the NSA's finest. Any mission that needed to be done, got done, in record time, no matter _what _condition I may have been in physically." She growled, glaring at the man who turned to look at her. "Also, correct me if i'm wrong, Casey, but don't I have a better shooting average then you?" She questioned with a smirk. Casey grunted and sat back in a chair, a permanent scowl etched on his face. "That's what I thought." She finished with a smirk.

"The mission is yours, Tonie, but Casey, Sarah, and I will be there for back-up." Chuck said and Daytona lost her grin and rolled her eyes. "I know you want to do it by yourself, but this one is dangerous and unfortunately for you, Casey, " Chuck said, pausing to give him a pointed look, "this is a female assignment." He finished, causing Casey to grunt and roll his eyes.

"You're pretty, John. Just not _that_ pretty." Daytona joked, stifling a laugh. Casey glared at her and let out another grunt of disatisfaction.

"I'm not the only one." He mumbled, barely containing a smirk as the younger Walker turned and glared. Chuck sighed. The two of them butt heads more then himself and Casey ever had. Mind you, it was only some fun ribbing between the two agents, but it still drove him mad.

"Are you sure...you know, you'll...be...okay?" Chuck said, stumbling over his words. He didn't want to anger the blond, nor remind her of what had happened almost two weeks ago. Daytona looked at Chuck and shrugged.

"Ya. I'm fine. Right as rain." She answered and as Casey was about to make another snide remark, the door to Castle opened again and in walked the older Walker. She peered down and let a small smirk grace her features upon seeing her little sister sitting in one of the chairs...outside of the house. All three occupants turned to look at the woman entering the building. One smiled, one rolled their eyes, and the last one glared. "Oh hi, dear sister. Thank you for telling me that the apartment was getting _renovated, _" She said, air quoting the last word, "today."

"No problem, Day." Sarah answered with a bright smile of her own. She made her way over to Chuck and bent down to kiss him softly. Upon hearing two grunts of disapproval, she broke the kiss and smiled at him, sitting down. "So, what's the new mission you were telling me about?"

"_My _mission." Daytona said with a proud smile. Sarah raised an eyebrow and turned to glance at Chuck who shrugged his shoulders. "I'm ready to get back in the field." She expressed, looking her sister dead in the eye. Sarah looked at her a moment and sighed. At least her sister didn't want to stay curled up in her bedroom. Alone.

"Ok, well what's the mission?"

"It's a seduction mission." Chuck said, reading the file. Sarah's eyes turned to Daytona's who looked unsurprised. "The man that we are going after stole an ancient scroll from our client and we need to get it back and the only way to find out where the scroll is, is to get up to his room and take a look around. Meaning, he needs to be distracted and you, "He stopped, pointing a finger at Daytona, "need to be on your guard with him, meanwhile trying to look around for the scroll. " Chuck said, pausing to type a few things on the computer. "He's going to be at a party in Pasadena this weekend, a charity gala."

"What's my mark's name?" Daytona inquired before looking up to the screen for a picture. Chuck clicked a few buttons and a picture popped up on the screen causing Daytona to freeze, her eyes widening.

"Wesley Scott."

Dun, dun, dun! What's gonna go down? Hmmmmm...only time will tell :D Oh...by the way, there is this button that you should push...and write a comment...ya, I think you call it a review button...I think. :D Until next time folks :D


End file.
